Ella
by melissablack04
Summary: Después de varios años Harry Potter se encuentra casualmente al joven matrimonio Malfoy y no puede evitar pensar en ella, Hermione Granger, quién desde hace varios años se volvió su más grande obsesión. Ja, que ironía, la vida le había enseñado que al final no todo es lo que parece, pero estaba seguro que hasta el final de sus días su corazón y su mente clamaría por ella.


Harry Potter se encontraba caminando por las calles del Londres muggle después de tener un encuentro casual con una de sus amantes, algunas de origen muggle, otras más compañeras de trabajo las cuales no dudaban dos veces en aceptar los coqueteos del elegido. Inclusive sabía que algunas chicas como Daphne Greengrass, habían hecho hasta lo imposible por la oportunidad de estar entre sus sábanas. Mientras tanto, éste prefería seguir caminando sin rumbo aparente a tener que llegar a su hogar con su linda y cariñosa esposa.

No era que no la amase, porque claro que lo hacía, pero al pasar el tiempo las cosas con Ginny se habían roto de alguna manera, no supo en que momento las cosas cambiaron pues muy a su pesar la bella Ginny Weasley, ahora Potter, encontraba más satisfactorias las glorias que su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch le brindaba que la idea de formar una familia con él, aun sabiendo que eso era lo que le había prometido al ojiverde momentos antes de que éste se fuese a entregar al Señor Oscuro, sin embargo poco después de casarse el ex Gryffindor comprendió que las cosas no serían así.

Para seguir haciendo tiempo antes de regresar a la asfixiante Mansión Black, decidió entrar a lo que parecía ser un elegante restaurante, él podía darse esos gustos de derrochar cuantiosas cantidades de dólares, libras, euros o galeones en lo que le apeteciese buscando llenar el vacío de su actual vida, después de todo él era el gran Harry Potter, el elegido, el heredero de la fortuna de la poderosa dinastía Potter y heredero de una generosa cantidad de parte de la ancestral y noble dinastía Black siendo el único heredero del fallecido Sirius, aunado a ello estaba el buen puesto que ocupaba en el Ministerio.

Se encontraba aburrido leyendo un informe que le habían mandado vía lechuza, esa misma mañana el ministro, mientras gozaba del buen sexo que le brindaba aquella joven que conoció por casualidad en la biblioteca pública a la que solía acudir de incógnito para poder verla a _ella_ cuando solía ir dar la famosa "hora del cuento infantil" como voluntaria.

Amaba escuchar la calidez de su voz, para poder olfatear su aroma que a pesar de haber sido cambiado por un delicioso y seguramente caro perfume de diseñador parecía renuente a dejarse opacar pues por el contrario, parecía incrementarse aún más. Además, amaba observarla a hurtadillas mientras ella parecía absorta en su lectura y en los pequeños rostros de sus espectadores.

Pero aquella muchachita con la que se topo en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, al igual que las otras chicas con las que solía compartir su cama simplemente no eran _ella_ , pero cumplían casi siempre con la regla de oro: eran castañas. Y con eso le bastaba al joven Potter para poder fantasear con que se encontraba _con ella, con su Hermione_ , la chica a la que había rechazado luego de usarla para mantenerse cuerdo aquellos días oscuros en los que se encontraban en la búsqueda interminable de horrocruxes luego de que Ron los abandonase en una pelea ocasionada, en gran parte por el guardapelo. Aquellos días habían sido de los mejores de su vida pese a las circunstancias pero muy a su pesar no los había sabido valorar en el momento.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus cuidados, su cariño, todo aquello que tanto atesoraba solamente era un recuerdo al igual que la primera y única vez que hizo el amor con ella, había sido mágico, erótico y cálido, muy diferente a todas las veces que había hecho el amor con Ginny después de casarse con ella, las cuales eran ardientes, cargadas de deseo; eran puro fuego en la cama, fuego que con el pasar de los años fue menguando hasta reducirse a una pequeña llama que era lo único que a veces lo consolaba.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bonita rubia que se acercaba a su mesa con su comida. Le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta a la cual, el hombre de la cicatriz con forma de rayo pasó desapercibida concentrándose por completo en su comida. Y de manera automática comenzó a comer hasta que una pequeña risa lo saco de su enfurruñamiento; era una risa familiar, la había escuchado antes y podía jurar que era de… pero tenía algo diferente: era la risa de un niño y de inmediato busco al dueño de aquella pequeña risa y entonces se quedó helado.

Pudo divisar _a ella, a Hermione_ más hermosa que nunca, ella siempre había sido una mujer discreta y sencilla lo cual la hacía resaltar aún más, a diferencia de otras mujeres de su ahora circulo de amigas, Hermione evitaba el uso excesivo de maquillaje, usualmente siempre lucía hermosa solamente con un poco de rímel y un labial rosado o en algún tono rojizo; sus cabellos antes indomables ahora lucían largos y perfectamente acomodados en suaves ondas que caían hasta su cintura y ahora eran ligeramente más claros, los cuales se encontraban adornados por una sencilla diadema. Vestía un elegante y sencillo vestido azul eléctrico que se amoldaba a su pecho y en su cintura se abría en una amplia falda que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y llevaba unas bonitas zapatillas de tacón las cuales resaltaban ver sus espectaculares y bien torneadas piernas, aquellas que había tenido una sola vez en su vida.

No había forma de negar que estaba muy cambiada, había tenido que adoptar el protocolo dictado por la familia Malfoy, su familia política. Había cambiado su ropa sencilla por finos y elegantes vestidos, zapatos de marca, joyas exclusivas pues independientemente de que era bien sabido el cambio en su ideología de Draco con respecto a la superioridad de la pureza de la sangre, no dejaba de ser un Malfoy y por nada del mundo dejaría de llevar la vida de lujos que había llevado siempre y en cuanto Hermione comenzó una relación con él, ella también comenzó a gozar de ciertos lujos aun cuando se había negado al principio, pero ahora ella era una Malfoy y debía comportarse como tal mostrándose hermosa y elegante, pero siempre amable y cariñosa, haciendo que se rompiera por completo la máscara de insensibilidad la cual caracterizaba a aquella distinguida familia sangre pura, pues ahora en repetidas ocasiones se podía ver a Draco sonreír abiertamente a su esposa y a su hijo, incluso de tomaban de la mano y se besaban en público.

De la mano de ella iba un pequeño niño de piel clara y cabellos rubios con algunos rulos, muy parecidos a los de su madre, pero tenía unos profundos ojos grises iguales a los de su padre y sin embargo, los ojos del pequeño chispeaban de emoción y excitación, emociones que nunca pudo notar en Draco cuando estaban en el colegio. El pequeño no tendría más de 3 años y se veía encantado al caminar de la mano de su madre rumbo al tocador.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de seguirla, tenía bastante tiempo que no habla con ella salvo por preguntas y respuestas triviales, cuando se encontraban en alguna cena importante, pues desde hacía ya varios años se habían distanciado.

Luego de que él le dejara bastante claro que no cambiaría los brazos de su pelirroja por los suyos, ella había iniciado una relación con Ron, quien cometió exactamente el mismo error que el elegido.

Lavender Brown había quedado mal herida en la batalla de Hogwarts y en su lecho de muerte había rogado por recibir los cuidados de Ron y éste simplemente no pudo resistirse e inclusive la misma Hermione había aceptado y entendido la situación de Lavender, sin embargo no pudo soportar que de un día para otro el pelirrojo le dijera que como último deseo Lavender le había casi suplicado que se casara con ella y permaneciera a su lado hasta que ella muriera; que él había aceptado aquella propuesta y que al siguiente día será su boda. Aquello termino por romper por completo el corazón de la castaña, quien herida había huido a Bulgaria en busca de los fuertes brazos de Krum, pero para sorpresa de todos los brazos que se encargaron de consolarla fueron los de Malfoy quien se encontraba trabajando en sus negocios familiares allí mientras ella trabajaba como embajadora del Ministerio de Magia Ingles.

Fue todo un escándalo cuando se dio a conocer la relación entre ellos dos, pues muchos alegaban que era un truco por parte de la familia Malfoy para limpiar su apellido, otros más decían que aquello simplemente era una evidente venganza por parte de Hermione hacía Ron y sobre todo ahora que Lavender Weasley estaba a punto de dar a luz al primogénito del héroe. Y justamente eso era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo, quien comenzó a odiarla y amarla a la vez.

Y a pesar de todo el cotilleo alrededor de la relación entre Hermione y Draco, ellos contrajeron nupcias en una ostentosa boda a la cual asistieron un grupo selectísimo de magos y brujas, al igual que la familia muggle de Hermione. Para aquel momento Harry ya se encontraba casado con Ginny, boda a la cual Hermione no asistió alegando que no quería que Draco y Ron arruinaran su boda con un enfrentamiento y simplemente mando de regalo de bodas: unas finas y elegantes sábanas blancas para su cama matrimonial. Harry entendió por completo el mensaje en aquel poco "sutil" regalo.

Por el contrario, el matrimonio Potter fue uno de los selectos invitados a la boda del siglo y muy a su pesar fueron testigos del amor entre el ex Slytherin y la ex Gryffindor; Harry calló en cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando la vio unir su vida a su antiguo némesis.

Aquella noche fue sin dudas la peor de su vida ante la idea de que en ese preciso momento Malfoy era libre de tocarla, de desnudarla, de hundirse entre sus esbeltas piernas, de hacerla vibrar en un explosivo orgasmo; él se había ganado el derecho de estar con ella, cosa que el elegido había rechazado tiempo atrás.

Y aunque no era un secreto a voces el rechazo por parte de Lucius y Narcissa hacia la castaña, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando a los pocos meses de que la pareja se hubiese casado se anunció la llegada del primer hijo del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger. Para todos fue una linda sorpresa, pero tanto para el ahora viudo Ron Weasley y para Harry Potter era lo peor, en especial para el ojiverde, quien en algún momento creyó que sería Hermione quien antepondría su carrera sobre la idea de formar una familia, y por ello había elegido a Ginny, quien estaba más que dispuesta a formar una con él.

Ja, que ironía, la vida le había enseñado que al final no todo es lo que parece.

Desde que se había convertido en la señora Malfoy, Hermione ya casi no iba al ministerio a encargarse de su puesto como directora del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, todo lo hacía vía lechuza pues trabajaba en casa. Era muy bien sabido por toda la comunidad mágica que Hermione había renunciado a su puesto en un principio para dedicarse por completo a su familia, pero fue tal la insistencia de parte del Ministro para que permaneciera en su puesto que le permitió llevar su cargo desde su residencia.

Y ahora odiaba y envidiaba a Malfoy más que nunca, pues tenía todo lo que él deseaba: a Hermione y a su hijo, una familia. La familia que Voldemort le arrebato, el hijo que Ginny se había negado a darle, el hijo que por su afán de alcanzar las glorias del Quidditch había perdido en repetidas ocasiones.

Ante sus ojos, volvía a pasar la mujer de su vida, su obsesión, junto con el pequeño rubiecito que corría a los brazos de su padre, quien no titubeo ni un segundo en tomarlo en brazos y besarle sus rubios cabellos, para después bajarlo y tomar en brazos a su mujer, quien gustosa le dedico una amplia sonrisa, además de un gran beso.

La familia salió del restaurante dejando a Harry Potter con un amargo sabor de boca y una punzada en el corazón, pues el elegido estaba más que seguro que hasta el final de sus días su corazón y su mente clamaría _por ella, siempre por ella._


End file.
